<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【浩翰深海】星系碰撞 by serenadeinmorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288700">【浩翰深海】星系碰撞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn'>serenadeinmorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雙向暗戀，不太浪漫，只有小心翼翼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Wen Han/Li Zhenning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【浩翰深海】星系碰撞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">01</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">解散場前夕的飯局，李振寧就像平日在鏡頭前那般，分到了李汶翰右手邊的位置。那頓飯半邊素淡半邊豔紅，他盯著遠處一盤廣式點心，正要上手把那道菜轉過來，旁邊卻先他一步伸手，一道道菜從眼前掠過，直到晶瑩透白的蝦餃橫在他面前。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他轉頭去看那隻手的主人，李汶翰挑了挑眉，眼神往那盤蝦餃使勁瞅，他趕緊拿起筷子夾了個，一聲低低的「謝謝」埋在碗盤之間。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他素來知道的，李汶翰很會照顧別人。從最初認識時開始，直到一群人能自在地相處的最後一回，這接近兩年的時光裏，對方會拽著他們一往無前；也會把他們擋在身後，在外面流言蜚語紛飛的時候，把他們連帶著低落的情緒拎起來。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在畢業以後，鏡頭前後就再也沒有第二個李汶翰，他的每一步路只能自己來走。再也不會有誰在他身前領舞，倚著鏡子指正他的動作；也不再有誰停在他追夢長路的一個路口，給他遞上一顆巧克力，用哄孩子般的語氣對他說，不哭不哭喔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">畢業舞台上全體鞠躬的那一牽，成了他堂而皇之感受對方體溫的最後一次。掌心是熱的，帶著剛跳完舞滲出的汗水，脈搏也跳得厲害，他們倆都是一樣的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那瞬他們深深地彎著腰，在往後無數個星河染過的深夜，他都會想起，曾經有那麼十幾個月，他都站在自己最喜歡的那顆星星旁邊，肩與肩緊挨著，也僅此而已。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">人對於越珍貴的東西，就越是不敢觸碰，他能跟姚明明在床墊上打鬧，卻在抱住李汶翰時一顆心臟直發顫。但要讓他知足也很簡單，只需要在對上彼此的目光時，為同一件事笑得恣意就行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">愛意藏匿在隱祕的角落，配上他那看誰都顯得格外多情的桃花眼，任是天天膩在一起的隊友也察覺不到。他只要不說，便能一直站在李汶翰的身旁，直到他們四散歸位。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">步入演藝生涯的新階段，九個人在忙碌中連喘口氣都難，休息時間不外乎在丟瓜群嘻嘻哈哈，又或是萬聖節當天偷了空，幾個兄弟臨時約去玩歡樂谷。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">本來都能湊出半個</span> <span class="s2">UNINE</span> <span class="s1">了，結果李汶翰有工作，就剩他、明明和楊楊三個在歡樂谷外堵車，還逮不著黃牛，只能在門口苦笑著留念。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧悄悄想，幸好李汶翰沒來，這事本來就夠尷尬了，要是讓對方目睹他抓耳撓腮的樣子，他還不得丟臉到現場表演考拉爬樹，躲在綠葉間避過世俗煩囂。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">但他們還是會經常聯繫。每當對方的聲音近在耳邊，跟他叨叨近況，約個王者雙排，他表面如常，面不改色地操縱屏幕奪得</span> <span class="s2">MVP</span> <span class="s1">，心底卻有暖流劃過，神經一顫，通話那端的呼吸聲被耳朵放大兩倍。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他覺得自己特別像李汶翰的迷弟。都相處一年半了，但每碰著對方的事，心裏都還是小鹿亂撞，那頭小鹿就差蹦到李汶翰面前，一隻蹄子指著他說：這傢伙可喜歡你了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想起那個大雪紛飛的大廠，他被施展二話不說拉進神祕組織大虎隊，在角落充當背景板，實際上悄悄把目光落到眾人的主心骨身上。那時候，他覺得李汶翰像繁星般遙遠，只有在夜空低垂時，他虛晃著手，看起來才會跟星星近一點。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">後來，他與李汶翰在公演分到同一組，自從知道他容易犯低血糖，對方就經常在口袋裏揣著糖，在他頭昏眼花地靠著牆壁時剝開糖紙，讓甜味在他的口腔散開，眼前的景象恢復清明；再後來，他們牽著彼此的手，穿過長道，他帶著一臉淚水去看李汶翰，對方還是笑著安慰他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">閃亮的星拉著蒙塵的星，終究把灰塵都擦去，閃出璀璨的光。但李汶翰拉起的不只他一個，他不過是當中最出色的，能夠與對方肩挨著肩，他像空氣存在般自然，對方摟住他肩膀看賽事的動作也那麼自然。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">星與星能夠相偎，卻不能碰撞。多少星系在毁滅後無法迎來新生，他都看在眼內，也就理所當然地選擇趨利避害，在有限的相依過後遙遙相望。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">只是，如果</span> <span class="s2">UNINE</span> <span class="s1">還能在舞台上相聚，無論那是誰的主場，他都希望自己還站在李汶翰的右手邊。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">02</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「抱歉，李老師，我先接個電話。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">耳邊響起手機的預設鈴聲，李振寧閉著眼，感受到化妝掃從自己臉上移開時的輕癢，點個頭擺過手，聽到腳步聲藏在關門聲之後，便又睡了過去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一大清早就得過來上妝，前一晚還在苦練新歌舞蹈的小考拉幾乎是在昏迷狀態被經紀人拽著上車下車，穿衣服的功夫讓他醒了會，但現在睡意又再湧上。反正妝面揩不到舞台裝上，能多睡一刻都絕不放過機會。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">無邊際的黑一點點被生活氣息侵染，食材被倒進冒著熱霧的鴛鴦鍋裏，泡著的蝦滑泛著微紅，他挑準時機伸筷，結果筷子在半空中跟旁邊的筷子撞到了一起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他抬眼去看李汶翰，對方一哂，手腕轉個彎去夾別的菜，「不跟你搶蝦滑，慢慢吃啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">在大廠沒得吃火鍋，一個個出來了以後乾脆敞開肚皮，九雙筷子在一張餐桌上打架。李振寧吃著碗裏的還盯著鍋裏</span> <span class="s2">......</span> <span class="s1">的蝦滑，見旁邊竄出隻條紋貓要跟他搶食，就跟人推搡著道：「吃別的吃別的。」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">長年在寒國生活的條紋貓一臉委屈：「蝦滑買了這麼多，你不是想一個人全包了吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">「</span> <span class="s2">......</span> <span class="s1">」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">總算是放過姚明明，他夾起蝦滑正要放到嘴裏，卻聽到清晰的開門聲。怎麼回事，這宿舍大廳裏都快擠滿工作人員了，還有人來啊？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不設防，肩上被突然一拍，身體一顫，從回憶中翻出來的夢境漸漸消散，在他眼前的是帶燈的化妝鏡，還有鏡子裏映出的另一個人影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他日思夜想的人正扼住他想要揉眼睛的手腕，身上是近期不知道第幾件西裝，暗沉的紅讓臉龐顯得更加粉嫩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">跟他身上點綴著黑羽毛的襯衫是截然不同的風格。他開始痛恨自己今天穿的偏偏不是帶皮扣的小西裝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對上鏡裏他的視線，李汶翰開口道：「昨天又晚睡了吧，但那也不能揉眼睛，還在上妝。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">好像是有這回事。李振寧從迷糊的狀態中醒來，夢裏套著一件衛衣開涮火鍋的大男孩就在眼前，卻再也不會跟他在他們的宿舍裏吃火鍋、打王者</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">一年半的限期已經過去很久了，他們不會再以</span> <span class="s2">UNINE</span> <span class="s1">的身分一起上台，只有歌手李汶翰和歌手李振寧。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「昨晚練舞呢。」他打了個呵欠，「怎麼過來了？大清早的。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李汶翰瞪他：「約好了行程對得上就見面的，現在都在同一個棚裏，還不能來找你啊？」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「你交代助理了嗎，別一會彩排找不著你</span> <span class="s2">......</span> <span class="s1">」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他正說著，化妝師火急火燎地開了門，跟李汶翰打了招呼，一番道歉後，便繼續給他上妝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正想接話卻被截胡的李汶翰一直憋著，到化妝師說完以後才回話：「我彩排結束了。你快點化完妝，我們抓緊時間開黑。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧能感覺到化妝師的手輕抖了一下，沒好氣地懟過去：「你別嚇人家小姑娘。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然後在心底默默翻了個白眼。什麼男人，一大早闖進他休息室開黑，連他僅餘的睡眠時間都要剝奪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但誰叫他喜歡他。每遇著對方，就覺得自己柔軟的心臟急需被捧起來，以免因為胸腔的熱度而融化。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">直到工作人員敲門讓他準備前，他跟李汶翰一直都窩在沙發上開黑。肘子與肘子偶爾碰在一起，兩個人邊飛快操縱著屏幕邊用嘴懟對方，為了搶個</span> <span class="s2">buff</span> <span class="s1">差點扯起頭髮，他懷疑鬧得隔壁休息室都能聽見。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">當下他也沒想那麼多，李汶翰的到來像那年春天向他伸出的手，他沿著滾燙的溫度，妄想著還原九個人的歡聲笑語。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">妄想著，他們還是聚在一起的星星，把遙遠的分離拋在腦後。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">03</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">《破碎故事之心》裏，塞林格對萊斯特說過這麼一番話：我覺得愛是想要觸碰又收回的手，愛是未經觸碰卻在顫抖的心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李汶翰覺得，沒有比這更適合形容他對李振寧的感情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在娛樂圈打滾多年，從不摻雜質的臉龐到切換自如的臉譜，他自以為都看透了，可世上還有一張獨屬於李振寧的臉，打他一個措手不及。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">與他年紀相仿的男孩乍看並不起眼，像一潭平靜的湖水，不像火一樣燃燒自己的生命，卻在湖面泛起波紋，繼而捲起層層雪浪。純真卻又老成，在被生活敲打過的身軀裏住著一隻不諳世事的小動物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在你認為他會哭的時候，他會壓下眼裏的點點淚光，任由一切在湖底沉澱；但他眼底又清澈得能夠讓旁人窺探心事，見面會後留下的點點星光，總是迫不及待地圍住李汶翰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">本來只是多看了兩眼，但待李汶翰發現自己總是在看李振寧的時候，身後已經沒有回頭路。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">人一旦在意別人起來，就會開始懷疑，對方對自己到底有幾分真心。李振寧的眼睛盛滿了深情，但他連看著路燈也是那般深情，真真假假交織在一起，除了他自己，誰都不知道那一眼裏是有心或無意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧當初奪得的第二名，使他能一直站在李汶翰的右側。他們能在鏡頭前捂住嘴說悄悄話，可以藉著位置緊挨對方的肩膀，但這些動作再常見不過，李振寧跟姚明明那般走到哪都要黏著的情誼更不會發生在李汶翰身上。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">有些時候，看著被大家捧在手心裏的小考拉，李汶翰心中有點酸楚</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">如果他比其他人早一點發現這顆黑珍珠，如果他對他多一些偏愛，「出雙入對」的能不能變成他們？</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但答案永遠是「不能」。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧跟姚明明能那樣打鬧，因為彼此都只把對方當成摯友；而他懷的心思不一樣。他們是在團體裏的個體，兩個星系若奢求更近彼此一步，碰撞在一起，是會覆滅的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他只能打著兄弟的名義多照顧著對方，一直到畢業前那場火鍋，一直到他們分開手的前一秒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">後來，得知能在打歌節目上再見，他那從彩排前就蠢蠢欲動的心在彩排過後化成實形，急步走進歌手李振寧的休息室，意料之中地看到正與周公密會的小考拉，被對方的不上心氣笑了，沒個輕重就拍上肩膀。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那肩膀輕輕一顫，他感覺自己心底也一顫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">其實也不算不上心，他知道李振寧總愛把舞台做到最完美，看到那對還沒遮上的黑眼圈就知道，肯定又是偷偷練舞到深夜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就像他以往兩年看到過那般，一點點把握住自己的表現力與平衡，在正式舞台上把最好的呈給大眾。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">來了打歌節目只有他兩人，但連在節目表上都隔得老遠，那肩擠著肩的感覺，怕是不能體驗第二次。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">唯有湊在一起介紹時的那聲「前</span> <span class="s2">UNINE</span> <span class="s1">」，才能找回一點點當初的感覺。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">熟悉的朋友調侃過他，說以前那麼虎的一個人，最近怎麼小心翼翼起來了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因為他的目光裏帶著掩蓋不住的情意，不是一時興起，而是足以與另一個星系碰撞，只能落荒而逃的情意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他所愛之人太容易與流言蜚語掛鉤，不在注視下靠近對方就是最好的保護，也是他唯一能做的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">04</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第三年的四月零六，想盡辦法空出時間的各人在時隔半年後終於再聚到一起。一個大鍋裏放著各樣的配料，九個人像當初搬到宿舍那會吃得自在。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">唯一不太自在的是，李振寧夠不到他愛吃的蝦滑，而跟他挨著的李汶翰在筷子夾了個寂寞後認真想，要不要上手把大鍋轉個圈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但管櫟正在那邊忙著夾菜下鍋，他覺得保命要緊。於是他伸筷夾了其他的配菜，放到對方碗裏，「先吃著吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧彎起眼睛，眼裏隱約閃著星光，他猜是因為火鍋店裏的燈太明亮，差點就讓他看愣了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吃過碗裏的，李振寧還是對蝦滑念念不忘，一溜煙跑到對面去夾，肩上還殘留著剛才挨著的熱度，從三十六度一點點被風冷卻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「捨不得啊？」鑽進耳裏嗓音嚇了他一跳，扭頭卻看到胡春楊一臉平靜地夾菜，彷彿剛才只是他的錯覺。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">包間裏吵鬧得很，不時就有人嚷一句「別搶我吃的」，胡春楊嘴唇微動，傳入他耳裏的一字一句清晰得很：「得憋著才能藏住，哥你又不是那種性子，就別整那麼複雜了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">......</span> <span class="s1">胡春楊偶爾說出的話越來越勁爆了。這弟弟他帶了兩年，也不知道是什麼時候從軟綿綿的性子變成這麼個危險人物，但滲人是一回事，話說得在理又是另一回事，還是有點參考價值的。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">夾到蝦滑的李振寧小跑著回來，不經意撞上他的肩膀，煙霧繚繞的環境與胡偵探的一番話為他壯了膽，他低頭去問：「明天忙嗎？我恰好有空，去哪隨便玩玩都行。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧耳朵一動，對他眨了眨眼睛，結果聲音差點把他震聾：「誒，這提議不錯！」眼見大家都看了過來，小考拉還想拉幾個小夥伴一起玩，「我跟李汶翰明天都有空，還有沒有人要過來？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李汶翰差點氣笑了，但轉念一想又不是去約會，幾個人去的好像也不太重要了。人多起來難免會擠，那他們還能繼續分享肩邊的溫度，還有過山車鄰座摻著絲絲快活的大叫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方還在跟他叨：「這回歡樂谷應該不會再把我們拒之門外了吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也調侃著回過去：「再買不到票，就真成你進不去的地方了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他們不上演置之死地而後生的星系碰撞，不需要合併演化成新的星系，但可以走慢一點，好相依著走過四季，奔赴未來。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>